The End of All Things
by TerraZeal
Summary: AHS drabbles that span the entire series. All 200 words or less. Depressing, sometimes vulgar, just the way AHS is supposed to be. The Twins' (Troy and Brian)'s drabble is up, along with Shcacth's. Will end up with a longer story about Constance/Jude/Fiona eventually.
1. Hayden

_**AN:** American Horror Story drabbles, encompassing the entire series so far. Starts off with an oft-hated character whom I actually like. All are under 200 words, so they're meant to be short._

**Hayden**

Beloved. Lover. Something I will never know now. Something I craved since I was a small child.

Now, it will not happen. I have died in this house, and the house consumed me and everything I'd ever felt and the type of person I thought I was.

My life ended in blood and violence, and so the cycle of blood and violence must continue.

Buried beneath a goddamn Gazebo. He never loved me. I was a just a simple fuck. Just someone to bury his own sick sorrows in.

Now I will never be a mother, a wife, or beloved.

I am stuck here, watching him and his wife in their loving embraces, with the baby I should have had, for the rest of eternity. There is no rest for me. My love is gone. My life is gone.

But I'm still a damn good fuck. Just ask the rest of the men in the house.

**R/R. If you have a particular character in ANY AHS series you want to see bare his/her emotions in less than 200 words, feel free to tell me in a review or PM.**


	2. Troy and Brian

_**AN: **Got a review wanting a drabble on the twins from Murder House. So I did my best to incorporate both of them in the drabble, without identifying who was telling the story._

**Troy And Brian**

_Bang. Smash. Crack. _Our bats shoved the dead trees limbs out of our way as we headed toward the abandoned mansion. This would make a hell of a place to play, or scare our friends with.

We laughed, scoffed at the filth.

"You're gonna die in there!" said the freak with the long dark hair.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "We have bats! Freak."

A twisted smile crossed the little freak's face. Her smile almost as dark as her hair.

"You're gonna regret it..." Her voice echoed all through the house when we finally made it in.

I looked at my twin nervously. He shrugged and started beating the shit out old furniture and the window. I joined in, but still her voice...

"You're gonna regret it!"

We traveled down the basement, looking for something interesting. My twin shouted something and dropped his flashlight.

Mine was still on, so I went to see what had scared him so much. I screamed. Monsters. In jars. A ragged snarl ripped the air.

The most monstrous thing we've ever seen lunged for us, and the next thing we saw, we were standing above our own bodies, terrified.

"You're gonna regret it!"


	3. Angel Of Death

_**AN: **My choice this time. This character is considered one and all of her incarnations._

**Into The Light**

I saw they way he looked at me. I tried to prove to Vivien was a terrible man he was, but for once, he didn't rise to the bait.

Constance should have been born a man. A more hellish soul I'd never met, Heaven would never take her and Hell would be afraid she would take over.

And my Madam Vivien. I do miss her. She was one of purest souls I'd ever met. I'm glad she found happiness, in the end. She never noticed when I simply left one day. I was needed elsewhere.

Poor, dear Mary Eunice.

Mary Eunice shouldn't have been taken by the demon. I shouldn't have allowed it. I should have been there earlier.

Even Dr. Arden had a light within him to save, and I did, in the end. Or rather, he redeemed himself in the Lord's eyes, in the end.

I saw the darkness within Judy Martin and simply thought she could get better. All she did was get worse. Constance...Fiona...the woman's soul is so tarnished there could be no punishment, Biblical or not, for her.

Cordelia...my daughter in every way that mattered. I saved her, in the end. I saved her from the grasp of Satan. No child should be raised by the monster. The woman I had been then, Myrtle, had saved her.

Brought her into the light.

In the end, I brought many people into the light. Showed them the door to Heaven. It is a thankless job, but it is one I must do, no matter which universe I must go to.

No matter what time period I must be in. Someone will always need Shcacth.


End file.
